Luffy's Life
by BloodyVampireGirl
Summary: Takes place a year after Shanks visits, but he comes back. Yea it says complete, but really I just ended it...so it is not complete
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place before Luffy became rubber, but he will become rubber. There is use of bad language in this story.**

** Luffy's Life**

**It started out with Shanks crew coming to Luffy's town. Shanks new that Luffy would be running towards him, when their ship docked, but surprisingly he didn't come running. He thought he would find him at the bar. When he got there though, the little boy wasn't there. He asked Makino if he was sick or something, but Makino said she hadn't seen him since yesterday. Well, Shanks didn't know if he should go look for the little boy, or stay with his crew. The crew seeing he didn't know what to do, they said they would help him look after they partied. So they partied for a couple hours, no one got drunk. Then they payed Makino, said they would be back later, and left in search of Luffy. Meanwhile with Luffy, he thought the captain was annoyed of him, or something like that. He knew Shanks was coming today, but he decided that he would just leave him alone this time. So he was sitting in a tree by his hiding place, he was sad, but he knew at least Shanks would be happy, and not annoyed. He was so bored, he thought of something to do, but he would need another person. So he sat in the tree moping. Thats when he heard something he didn't wan to hear. The sound of Shank and his crew yelling his name out. He could see him coming up the hill, it was still a bit light out, so they would be able to see him. I HAVE TO GET AWAY, he thought. So he quickly jumped out the tree, problem was there was a lot of twigs underneath, so it made a lot of noise. He knew the captain and crew heard, because they yelled out Luffy! He didn't look back, he just took off running. He knew they saw him cause he heard them yell LUFFY WAIT. He just kept on running. Shanks heard some twigs snap, so he yelled out Luffy's name. That was when he saw the little kid running up the hill, away from them. What the hell he thought, but took off running with his crew. Luffy thought why the hell are they following me, I thought he wanted me to leave him alone. He didn't care though, he just kept on running. He ran toward the town, knowing it would be hard for them to get through, but easy for him cause he was small. He did look back, but instead of them being far behind, they were closer, about ten feet away! Luffy turned his head, and sped up, but still they were getting closer. Luffy, he heard them yell, why are you running from us? He didn't know what to say, he just sad what came to his mind, I'm sorry, saying that, he now had tears in his eyes, instead of slowing down, he sped up, really fast now, he was going as fast as he could. He thought he could get away, but luck did NOT hit him instead bad luck had hit him hard.**

**Tell me if I should keep going with the story or no, and tell me some of your ideas, it would help.**


	2. Authors note important

Hey everyone sorry i haven't written anything, and i said i would a long time ago, but a lot of shit has happened to me so I'll update soon, i have at least 2-3 chapters done, so i'll try to update soon.

Maria


	3. Chapter 2

There in front of him was a cliff! He skidded to a stop right on the edge of the cliff. He looked down, it wasn't to far, but it would hurt very bad if he jumped. Besides, he couldnt swim even cause of the fruit. He was going to turn and run, but he heard footsteps stop right behind him. He turned around. There standing in front of him was Shanks and his crew. He just looked at them. Finally, Shanks broke the silence, Luffy, why are you running from us? Luffy didn't say anything, his eyes were now on the ground. Luffy, Shanks said, did we do something that hury you? No, Luffy said. Then what? Look, I left you alone, why can't you leave me alone? Shanks and his crew looked at Luffy. Why did you leave me alone? Because I knew you were getting annoyed of me, the way you teased me and all. Shanks signed, Luffy I never was annoyed of you, I just teased you because thats me. Really, Luffy said. Really. Luffy smiled. Then something horrible happened. He put his weight down on one of his legs, and that he was standing on the edge of a cliff, you know what happened next. The cliff broke, and Luffy fell, and all Shanks and his crew could do was watch with horrid eyes.

Thats it for now, review and find out what happens next.


End file.
